The Black Dress
by SciFiRN
Summary: Dean has twenty-four hours...what's going through his mind. Who does he want to spend it with? Dean/Cassie implied. T for language and adult situation.


Will she walk slowly...

Fuck, what the hell was he thinking. Dean ran his hand through his hair in frustration and paced to the door of his room again. Hand hovering over the doorknob. Fuck, fuck, fuck…why the hell had he done it. He didn't even know what was going on in his head. Pain, need, anger. Maybe, just maybe hoping for some comfort, but he knew it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to her…or to him. He laughed, a sad sound as he thought, hell life wasn't fair.

He shouldn't have called her, begged her to come. He knew it was wrong the second he dialed the last number. He held his breath, hoping that she wouldn't answer, praying that she would. Then she did and it was all over. The words pouring from his mouth, sweet words he knew he didn't really mean, but that meant so much. He hated himself for it. For using her, for trying to find one more moment of peace before it was too late…before it was gone.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the door. Memories of what they'd had. He smiled, he couldn't help it. The first time he'd seen her, god she was beautiful. She'd walked into the restaurant in that dress, that damn dress. He blamed everything on that dress and later that night after they'd fallen in bed together; after they were exhausted and sated while she lay on her stomach, head facing him as he lay on his side. She'd asked him why.

He remembered his answer. Remembered the way he watched his hand glide over her creamy shoulder to the small of her back. He remembered brushing her hair back over her shoulder and then kissing her before he answered, "The dress…you were so damn sexy in that dress."

Fuck, she used to tease him with that dress and he loved her for it. She'd wear it and he knew…knew he was going to get laid. Knew she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She'd put her hair up, show off her neck, wear those thigh high stockings so that if…when it always happened, so that when he ran his hand up her thigh he'd find her skin. His breath caught in his throat at the memory and he felt himself grow even harder. God, that dress...he loved that dress. She's always smile and touch herself lightly. Her fingers tracing across the tops of her breasts while they ate. She'd bend to fix the strap on her shoe and catch his eyes as she'd run a hand up her stocking clad leg. She' lick her lips and then smile when his eyes would drift shut because he couldn't take anymore.

He moved to the window. Looked out into the parking lot. He felt like a sixteen year old kid waiting for his prom date. His hands were shaking and he dropped the curtain and clenched his fists. She'd been angry on the phone. She had every right to be. He shouldn't expect her to be there when he waltzes in and out of her life on a whim. She didn't owe him anything. He didn't have any claim to her.

He was terrified. Terrified of what she'd say, of what he'd say. Scared to death of what would happen and even more scared that it wouldn't. What should he tell her? He didn't know…how do you look someone in the eyes and say, I'm going to hell tomorrow so I needed to see you one last time?

Dean closed his eyes and groaned. Fuck he needed her…more than anything or anyone. Sam had wanted to spend the night with him. One last big hurrah before he went to hell, but he couldn't. He told Sam to get lost, told him he needed time. Dean laughed, time…that was the one thing he didn't have. That's why he'd dialed the damn phone and asked…then begged her to come see him. He didn't think he had the ability to drive. He'd been shaking. Shaking so hard he thought his teeth were going to rattle loose. First it was fear and adrenaline, then he started thinking and she'd poured into his head soothing him like water on a burn. Only the memories didn't stay that way…eventually they started to burn him too. That damn dress, he was still blaming the dress.

It fit her like a glove and it showed off her back. God, he loved a woman's back. Her hair was up and her long, lean neck bare down to her lower back. Her ass…that's probably why he liked backs, and hers was perfect. He knew without a doubt he could cup it in his hands and press her against the wall and fuck her…shit he couldn't stand it anymore. He was panting, hoping beyond hope, needing more than he'd ever needed. He pulled the curtain, looked back out and down into the parking lot.

She's here. He recognizes the car. She said she'd be driving it. Dean drops the curtain and moves back. Grabs the bottle of liquid courage from the dresser and downs half of what's left. Shit, he knows she's closer. He feels her, smells her…fuck, he can even taste her. His heart is pounding and he's sweating. He could leave, hurry down the opposite stairs and not be here when she shows…not worry about what he might see in her eyes or hear in her voice. Not have to think about how much he was going to end up hurting her…again.

Fear and desire war inside him. Need wins out, another long draught from the bottle before he sets it down with shaky hands. He hears steps on the cement walkway, sees a shadow pass the window. He holds his breath.

A pause, then two sharp knocks on the door. Temptation…salvation, he doesn't know which, but he knows he needs her. He pulls the door open and she's there. She smiles uncertain but fuck it, he can't even think straight. His free will is gone and he blames it on the damn dress as he pulls her into the room and closes the door.

**_Please review, they are much appreciated. _**

**_My inspiration was the song below by The Normals. I hadn't heard it in awhile and well I was actually finishing up a chapter for another Supernatural fic when it came up on my playlist...I just couldn't get the story out of my head and had to stop writing the other chapter and write this. Freakin plot bunnies: the lyrics are below:_**

The Black Dress - The Normals

Will she walk slowly  
Or will she come at all  
I cant believe that I was watching  
Cant believe I made the call  
I cant get a handle on my thoughts now  
Guess I've already made my mind  
He's a soldier in my battle  
I'm the king with too much time

Will she wear that black dress  
Will she wear that black dress  
As holy as the night  
As holy as I want to feel  
I want to feel all right

What if she is angry  
I know that were both scared  
Do I look her in the eye or do I even dare to care  
I'm drowning in desire  
I've been good for so long  
I know I've got no right now  
But no one can tell me that I'm wrong

Will she wear that black dress  
Will she wear that black dress  
As holy as the night  
As holy as I want to feel  
I want to feel all right

Maybe I'll be good  
I could be gone when she gets here  
I've still got a chance to make this one all right  
My temptations on the stairway  
My temptations at the door  
My temptation is before me  
She is standing before me in that black dress


End file.
